


The Truth Is Out

by kuro



Series: Keeping Secrets [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: Tony and Steve have to face the music after their secret comes out.





	The Truth Is Out

**Author's Note:**

> Five years ago, I wrote "Keeping Secrets." Then someone commented that they would love seeing the reaction of the world when the secret finally comes out, and I felt kind of inspired.
> 
> This is not exactly that story, though. This is mostly just me having fun.

The thing about Pepper is that she delivers. That is why she is the one at the top; the one to make all the decisions. Tony knows too many people who are _not_ like that not to give someone like Pepper preference. For years, he has had to deal with people who talk a big game, but never deliver. (Justin Hammer is just the very worst of them.)

But when Pepper says she will do something, it will end up being done. Even if it’s something like her promising that Tony will pay for his bullshit.

That’s fine, really, because it’s all _his_ bullshit, after all. He decided to keep the relationship secret, he decided to blurt the truth out at the most inopportune moment, and he decided he’s had enough of pretending he hasn’t been committed to one of the best people he knows for the past five years.

And Steve, if he judges correctly from his expression, feels the same.

Tony eventually decides he has hidden enough for the moment, and Steve follows him to Tony’s penthouse, because Tony went to Steve still in his interview suit, which is now wrinkled and uncomfortable.

Once Tony has changed into something more comfortable, they sit on the sofa in his living room, eat snacks and talk about nothing in particular. It’s not so different from any other important announcements they’ve made in the past - they know how the whole media circus works.

It doesn’t take long for Pepper’s assistant to send them a carefully worded press statement that she wants the two of them to approve of.

A note from Pepper herself is attached to Tony’s statement:

_I expect an invitation for a make-up wedding celebration._

Which is fair enough, Tony assumes. They didn’t really have one the first time around, anyway, they never told anyone that they got married, and now… now that all is said and done, a celebration doesn’t seem like this huge, scary thing that it used to be anymore. Their relationship has endured five years already. It’s probably time for their friends to gather and celebrate what they have achieved so far.

Five years ago, the thought would have filled Tony with anxiety. Now, however, it is somehow easy to think that way. It feels right in a way it did not before.

He sends in his approval and smiles at Steve, who is doing the same thing.

“You realise that we are making a lot of people very, very angry?” he asks.

Steve laughs and puts his smartphone away.

“Honestly, as long as I survive Bucky’s reaction, I’m completely fine with the rest.”

“Ooooh,” Tony sings. “Brave words from a dead man.”

He still fiddles with his own phone, because he should probably– his phone starts ringing as if on command.

“ _Why is Pepper telling me to call you?_ ” Rhodey asks from the other end of the line.

“Honeybear!” Tony exclaims, reaching out for Steve’s hand, who squeezes back encouragingly. “I was just thinking of calling you!”

“ _Are you dying?_ ” Rhodey asks, sounding suspicious. “ _Again?_ ”

“Oh! No! I might just have publicly admitted to being married for five years?”

“ _Oh. Have you finally decided to make your relationship with Steve public?_ ”

Tony falls silent for a moment, not entirely sure what he should think or reply. Steve tilts his head, clearly listening in on the conversation now. Tony waves him off.

_It’s fine._

“ _Oh come on, it’s like you don’t know me at all, sweetheart._ ”

Tony smiles brightly, although Rhodey obviously can’t see him.

“And that’s why you’re the attentive one.”

“ _And don’t you forget it. Also, tell Steve that the shovel talk will be coming shortly._ ”

Tony turns to Steve and raises his eyebrows at him, who raises his in return.

“Will do. Love you, sweetpea.”

“ _Likewise. Don’t get eaten by the paparazzi._ ”

And with that, Rhodey cuts the line, probably to get back to work. Tony’s schedule is more irregular than Rhodey’s, so yes, Rhodey should probably be working right now. Was working, probably, and took time out of his busy day to call him.

“Can we exchange friends?” Steve asks, sounding a little desperate. “Bucky is just gonna shout at me. I think I prefer Colonel Rhodes’ shovel talk over that.”

“None of that,” Tony grins. “Rhodey is allll mine. That’s what you get for hitching your wagon to the Bucky train.”

Steve rolls his eyes but is distracted when both of their smartphones vibrate, at the same time.

 _I second the invitation, or there will be hell to pay_ , the message on Tony’s screen reads. He shows it to Steve, who holds up his own smartphone, with the very same message on his screen, as well.

“Natasha,” they both say simultaneously.

A moment later, their phones vibrate again, and the first message is followed by a _Guys, WTF??????_

“And Clint.”

“I’m already getting tired of this,” Steve sighs, letting his head drop onto the couch cushions. “I don’t want to be included into this.”

“We can still cancel the statement?” Tony asks, suddenly feeling nervous.

“No,” Steve says decisively. “But I don’t want to have to deal with all of the excitement of this announcement. I really don’t.”

They both lapse into silence for a moment, simply looking at each other.

 _God_ , Tony thinks, _I love looking at this face. I might be the luckiest man alive._

He watches as a slow smile spreads over Steve’s face. It’s not a nice smile. It’s a positively wicked one. The kind of smile Steve would never show in public.

“Well,” he drawls. “I don’t think we ever had that honeymoon.”

“ _Captain America_ ,” Tony says, mock-scandalized. “Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting? How insidious of you!”

But as he is saying that, he is already jumping to his feet.  

“Well,” he adds, nonchalant. “I better run down to Bruce for a moment, I guess.”

 _Honeymoon_ , something sings in his chest. What a foolish thing to get excited about. But here he is, and now he gets to have it.

Oh god. He gets to have it. His pace gets faster as he walks down the hallway that leads to Bruce’s lab.

Burce is busy with important calculations, so after he has repeatedly ignored Tony’s attempts to talk to him ( _A taste of your own medicine_ , he hears Pepper whisper into his ear), he plainly states what’s up, which makes Bruce nearly hulk out and break some (probably) important beakers. Tony is out of there before he can find out what it was.

“Maybe think about timing next time, you _fucker_ ,” Bruce shouts after him, and if Tony is honest, it’s funnier to make Bruce curse than it probably should be.

He can also hear a “Congratulations!” just as he rounds the corner. Tony laughs out loud. Bruce, too, is always dependable.

When he returns to his own floor, he finds Steve standing in the middle of his living room with a lost expression, a giant parcel in his hands, and a raven sitting atop his shoulder.

“Thor,” Steve explains, probably in response to Tony’s equally confused expression.

“Okay,” Tony breathes. “How the fuck did Pepper manage that this fast, does she have an emergency line or something? And how did Thor manage to get a present this fast? Did he have one stored somewhere just in case?”

Actually, now that he thinks about it, Tony is a fool. Thor has probably known, and been waiting for exactly this. He can picture Thor, picking out just the right present, amusing himself with the thought of trolling the two of them. He narrowly avoids pinching his nose in frustration.

“Okay,” he repeats again. “Take that thing with you, then we’re out of here. I don’t need any other ‘well-meaning’ surprises today.”

They hastily pack some bags with whatever necessities they might need, and then they do what anyone in their situation would do: they disappear.

*

“They have vacated the premises, Ms. Potts,” her assistant informs her. “The articles are ready for publication, too.”

“Do it,” Pepper commands, taking a sip from her drink. It’s a virgin drink, because she’s still at work, but she feels like she deserves it. People will be going absolutely nuts in a few moments. Her PR team is ready and primed. The lovebirds have flown out. Chaos awaits.

This will be _so good_ for business.

She cheers the empty sky with her drink and takes another sip.

Sometimes, Tony makes life difficult for her, but then, he pulls some kind of genius shit, and reminds her why she would never want to work anywhere else.

 _So good_ for business.

*

 **_IRON MAN AND CAPTAIN AMERICA MARRIED FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS_** , the newspaper reads in bold, large letters, and Bucky screeches loudly.

Another one declares, **_THE FACE OF SUPERHEROING CHANGED FOREVER_**. A third one, **_MORE SUPERHEROES COMING OUT AS LGBT+ IN SUPPORT OF SUPERHERO MARRIAGE_**.

**_IRON MAN AND CAPTAIN AMERICA - A LOVE STORY IN TWENTY IMAGES._ **

**_THOR SMITES ANTI-LGBT PROTESTORS, LETS BIFRÖST ILLUMINATE NIGHT SKY._ **

**_THE SECRET LOVERS OF IRON MAN SPEAK._ **

**_CAPTAIN AMERICA, A HOMOSEXUAL MAN? A COMMENTARY._ **

The headlines will not stop.

“I’m going to murder him!” Bucky shouts. “Not interested in a relationship right now, my ass!”

Sam, next to him, just sighs. He gives the sensational articles Bucky is rifling through barely a glance.

“I can’t believe you got deceived by Steve, of all people. He’s so bad at lying, you should be ashamed. Haven’t you seen the eyes he’s been making at Tony since basically forever?”

“Yeah but that’s– ooooh, he is so dead!”

“Good luck finding them,” Sam says mercilessly, and goes back to playing Animal Crossing on his handheld console.

 _Oooh, I am going to find them, alright_ , Bucky thinks angrily, ripping **_THE FALL OF AN AMERICAN ICON_ ** to shreds. _And then, I’m going to bleed them dry for a_ massive _wedding celebration._


End file.
